The Journal of Dean Winchester
by WittyNameHere1443
Summary: Ok...so this is pretty much one big fic. A few months ago I got a journal and started writing it as Dean Winchester while I rewatched Supernatural.  It will follow him through out the series.  I hope you enjoy and review Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING
1. Pre Series

**1/24/05**

I'm twenty six today and I guess Dad thought I needed to start writing things down for some reason. He said I needed to start keeping track of information and notes on different things we run into, in case something happens to him. I hate when he pulls that morbid crap and he's been doing it a lot lately, but I guess he might have a point. Its gotten worse since Sam left….but then everythings gotten worse since he left. Somehow I doubt that prick gave even one single thought to what him taking off would do to this family, but why should I be surprised?  
Looks like we're on the road again tomorrow and I guess I'll try to keep up on writing but it's not really so much my thing.

**10/27/05**

I know sometimes Dad and Sammy make fun of me because they think I worry to much but.,….ok seriously somethings going on. Dad and I separated to cover more ground, seems like there's always just more and more shit coming our way. Anyway Dad went to Jericho, California and I took the Impala down to New Orleans to take care of a Voodoo case. He would call me every so often, then he went a week without checking in...now he stopped answering a few days ago. I'm officially done with the case down here, it was a pretty basic one. Find the mojo bag, burn the mojo bag, stop the witch, have a few drinks and enjoy this crazy city. Ok he gets four more days and then I'm coming after his ass…..fuck I really REALLY hope he calls.

**10/31/05**

It's Halloween night and am I doing anything even remotely fun? No! I'm driving across the fucking country to try to get help from college boy.  
I wouldn't even bother asking the ass hole since he has made it pretty god damn clear he wants absolutely nothing to do with any of us, but I have pretty much exhausted all of my other options and it's his Dad too so he has a right to know whether he gives a shit or not. This is his last chance though! I mean it this time, if he blows this off I am done with the kid, he can go back to playing normal boy for the rest of his life, see if I care. Fuck I really hope he just agrees to come.


	2. Pilot

11/2/05

Got the kid to come with me in the end but it definitely took some convincing. Jesus, what happened to my little brother? How did my kid bro Sammy turn into such an arrogant epic tool? His girlfriend is pretty tasty looking though so at least he has that going for him. It turns out half of the reason he argued about going so much is because he has some big fancy law school interview to get to on Monday….what the hell? Don't people go to law school to become a lawyer and help people? You know how else you can really help people? Saving their asses from demons! Did he seriously just forget about the whole mission statement? It's not just about revenge anymore, it's not just about stopping the thing that killed Mom…at least it isn't for me. It's about saving innocent people by hunting the evil things normal people don't even know exists let alone know how to get rid of them. Plus he insulted my music and that is just not right, you don't do that to a man especially when you're in his car.  
We some how managed to get to Jericho without killing each other and of course found ourselves walking onto the scene of a murder. Went and talked to the vic's girlfriend and Sam tried flirting with her about her necklace for some reason but we eventually got something at least mildly useful out of them. That's the great thing about these small towns, people always talk. There's always some story, some legend to tell.

Sam and I did some more snooping around the bridge where the body was found and ended up getting run off the damn thing when that Casper bitch possessed my poor baby. All I can say is I am ganking this mother first chance I get.  
We ended up finding Dad's hotel room just out of simple dumb luck but the place was already pretty cold, looked like he'd been nervous though. Sam can pretend he's normal all he wants but I don't know, sometime between jumping off the bridge and when he picked the lock to Dad's motel room like the old pro I know he is the college douche Sam was gone and Sammy was there, even if it was just for a second. I know he would never admit it in a million years but I can tell he's having at least a tiny bit of fun, he missed this a little. Still…he said some pretty fucked up things about Mom that made me want to throttle him and I could tell he didn't even remember what day it was.  
It's been twenty-two years Mom, I won't forget.  
Dad figured out what this thing was before he skipped town, of course he did…the guy is a master. Looks like we're most likely dealing with a La Llorna, a Woman in White. Usually only hear of those things a little farther South, mostly in Mexico. We're looking at your basic kind of vengeful spirits, the ghosts of women whose men were unfaithful so they kill their kids and then off themselves. Sometimes they just appear wandering back roads or river banks crying and trying to find their kids but other times they get angry, start going after unfaithful men or stealing kids. Seems to be one of those, basic salt and burn job, it shouldn't be too hard once we figure out where they buried the bitch.


	3. Wendigo

November 10th, 2005

I'm seriously ready to go do some major violence. We finished the job ok, Dad left us his journal with some coordinates so this whole thing must be pretty serious. I knew when the case came to an end Sam would be leaving but somehow I thought being back with me hunting down a spirit would somehow make him nostalgic for the old days and he'd just drop out. I dropped Sammy off at school wishing he would finally give up the normal kid act and come with me. Well I guess in a fucked up way I sort of got my wish but I never ever wanted it like this.

It's been days but still all that keep running through my head are the "what ifs". What if I hadn't waited to make sure everything was OK? What if I hadn't come gone back inside? Thinking about it makes my skin crawl but I just can't seem to stop myself from doing it. I had to yank Sammy out of the room, he was ready to just stay there and burn with her. I walked in to see Sam's girl Jess burning on the ceiling, just like Mom. This thing is back and Dad is fucking gone.

Every time I look at Sam now I see that damn look in his eye, it's the same one I've seen in Dad's since I was four years old. Sam wants revenge, and at the end of the day I can't say he's wrong for wanting it. I just want to make things better, I want to tell him everything is going to be ok. We're going to find Dad and we're going to go after these things and we're going to destroy it, but I can't promise that. He doesn't want to talk about it and I've never been good at forcing situations like this. We stayed a week for the funeral and to see if we could find any info but came up with nothing so looks like we're going to take off. I hate that zombie act he's doing….don't let this break you little brother. I don't know….maybe driving will help? That always helps me.

November 12th, 2005

Sam's having nightmares. He won't talk about them but I know he's dreaming about Jessica. Still….he's quieter than usual and I guess that's always a good thing. He's pulling that single-minded bullshit Dad pulls sometimes. I wonder if they would fight as much if they realized how alike they actually were. Nothing matters to him right now except finding Dad so we can go after this thing. I honestly don't think that'll last long, he cares too much….it's still annoying though.

We made it to Colorado, looks like we're dealing with some giant beast thing. Maybe Bigfoot….that would be pretty sweet. Met with the missing guy's sister, she seems nice…just wants to keep her family together and I can seriously relate to that. Plus she's hot and likes the car, chicks dig the car.

November 14th, 2005

Sadly it wasn't Bigfoot, though I still think that would have been kind of awesome. Turns out we were dealing with a Wendigo and guess who got to be dragged through the woods, used as bate, and had to shoot the damn thing with a flair gun? Oh well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't love the action.

Sam pulled that heartless shit again. The minute he realized Dad clearly wasn't at Black Water Ridge he wanted to take off and leave these poor people to fend for themselves. I finally managed to talk some sense into the kid and he seemed O.K. by the time we left town. I have no idea where to go now, that was our last clue when it came to Dad's location so I got nothing. For Sam's sake I'm gonna pretend like I have a plan though.


	4. Dead in the Water

Author's note: Hope everybody is digging the fic. Nobody has reviewed it but people seem to be reading and it's gotten favorited a few times so I guess that's a good thing. Been typing on journal entries from the notebook and if anybody is interested my roommate does has a Sam journal she writes in and was thinking about starting to post it here.

November

Not even going to bother to pretend to know what day it is, there's no calendar in the Impala and at the end of the day I just don't care. Sam is getting on my fucking nerves again. I was even tempted to slip some kind of sedative into his coffee just so I could get a few hours of peace. I actually do some real research, come to him with an actual case and does he thank me for all the hard work I did? No! He just launches in to giving me more shit about how we have no new information and Dad's trail is getting colder and colder by the day. Sorry Sam, I didn't implant a tracking devise on the old man and I sadly don't have the ability to pull a clue out of my ass. We just have nothing right now and he of all people should know that if a Winchester does not want to be found then they ain't getting found.

Right now we gotta face the fact that we're pretty much running blind here , so why not take down some evil sons of bitches in the meantime while we wait to get a hint on Dad's location? As always when he finished his little douche hissy fit he realized I was right and eventually calmed down a little.

People are disappearing in a lake and we're gonna go stop whatever the hell is causing it because that is our fucking job.

Got to Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin today around mid afternoon after a few hours in the car with Mr. Pouty. Nice town, seems like it'd be a good place to live…you know…if it weren't for all the mysterious drowning of course. A girl got dragged under the water and never came back up, sheriffs never found a body. I'm coming up with nothing though, no legends concerning the surrounding area as far as monsters go. Could be a kelpie I guess but those ones usually stick to Europe and prefer young children as their victims.

This case comes with a hottie, all the best cases do. This one is called Andrea, pretty little thing that seems to be immune to my usually unbeatable charms…weird, oh well. Looks like the pretty girl comes with a kid in this town, Lucas. Seems Andrea's husband was one of the past victims of whatever the hell is doing this and her kid saw his Dad go under. Oh man am I going to kick this things ass when I get my hands on it. I tried to get some info out of the kid but it turns out he hasn't talked since his dad's death….don't know if I would either if I saw what he did at his age. Dad once told me I didn't really talk for a few months after Mom died and I didn't even see what actually happened to her. It's just not right, being so young and having to deal with that kind of loss.

I tried to talk to him while he was on the playground today playing with his toy soldiers, now that really brings me back. Sammy and I used to spend hours with those damn green army men. Dad would be in the drivers seat on his way to God knows where to fight God knows what and Sam and I would sit in the backseat having battles with our soldiers like we were any normal kids would on any normal road trip.

Lucas came through for me…I think. He gave me a drawing of a house, it's gotta mean something, right?

Sammy just got in and told me the Carlton's lost somebody else. The other kid Will drowned…in the skink. That's a new kind of weird. Maybe some kind of water spirit?

Looks like vengeful spirit wins. Lucas gave me a picture of a house with a little boy in front of it…a little boy who died over 30 years ago who used to know Bill Carlton. We went to warn him but it was too late, his boat flipped and he went under.

Went to the cops like morons and big shock…they did nothing. Nothing except drive us out of town after her figured out we weren't government officials. If Sam thinks I'm just letting this one go he's dumber than he seems,

Lucas looked freaked out when I saw him at the station. He started yanking on my arm like he needed help but couldn't say why. Ugh…every damn time I see a kid scared like that I'm 10 years old again and Sam is having a nightmare. Stupid protective instincts, they'll get me killed one day I know it. Still, I can't leave until I know Lucas is gonna be alright.

Case finished, sheriff sacrificed himself to the spirit after it tried to drown Lucas. So Andrea got her son back but lost her dad and husband and all she did wrong was have an ass for a father. It's just not right…but how much of the stuff I see on this job is?

Lucas is gonna be ok I think, he's even talking again. Andrea will need time but I'm pretty sure she's be alright too. Pretty woman and a good kid, that's the dream right? Ok, enough of this "life that could have been" crap. We gotta get out asses in gear and find Dad.


End file.
